


A Cuddle & A Cup of Cocoa

by RoseAmaranth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OTP Feels, OTP Prompts Series, Snuggling, Teasing, sleeping, winter fluff, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Liam plays in the snow for a little too long. Good thing Zayn's there to warm him up.





	A Cuddle & A Cup of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!!! WINTER FLUFF!!! ZIAM!!! :D

Zayn dragged the blanket off the bed, bundling it into his arms to hopefully keep it from dragging on the floor, and waddled back into the hallway. He could hear the soft music playing from the living room where Liam was warming up by the fire and hopefully drinking his tea. Liam whined about his promised hot cocoa with mini marshmallows, but Zayn figured it was better to warm him up first and then indulge his child-like obsession with chocolate.

The warmth from the fireplace and the heater hit him, Liam greeting him with chattering teeth and that ridiculous smile of his. Zayn huffed and dropped the blankets on top of the shivering man, peeking into Liam's cup to find it finally empty. It was a special blend of tea his mother made for him and his sisters when they would go out in the snow to play and come back inside cold and cranky. Liam's head popped back up, obviously enjoying the swaddling and warmth hopefully finding his toes and fingers once more.

“Yes, mum. I finished my tea. Can I have hot cocoa now?” Zayn sighed and joined Liam on the couch, running his fingers through the curling ends of Liam's hair and offering a smile. He loved that Liam was still a massive child spirit inside one hell of a gorgeous man, but he was going to start going gray soon if Liam didn't look after himself better.

“Well, you do seem to be less chattery. I'll make some cocoa and you find a movie for us to watch, okay?” Liam beamed and hurried out of the mountain of blankets Zayn wrapped him in the moment Liam stepped through the door soaking wet and lips turning blue. Winter in England was no joke, especially towards January. The temperature drops could sneak up on you if you weren't paying attention, as he figured Liam wasn't. He was too busy showing the neighborhood kids how to make the best snow angels and snowmen and everything else with snow. And while the kids' mums called them back inside after an hour, Liam had no such mum and therefore stayed out hours longer.

Zayn, being a writer and a painter, was home all the time Liam was out, but was caught up in his latest work and wasn't paying attention. Besides, who would think they would have to tell their twenty-six-year-old boyfriend that playing in the snow for four hours was a bad idea?

The cocoa was finished – another recipe from his own mother – and he was adding the marshmallows when icy hands slid around his waist. A marshmallow slipped from his fingers and landed on the counter.

“Zaaaaaaaayn. I'm still cold.” A cold nose poked against his neck. Zayn snorted and finished off the cocoa with some chocolate shavings. 

“So get back under the covers, _Leeyum_. I'll be right there.” A warm puff of air against his skin had Zayn chuckling and picking up the mugs, easing away from Liam and back towards the living room. 

“But I want you to warm me up. Not stupid blankets.” He arranged the blankets into a nest of sorts and picked up the remote before turning to where Liam was leaning against the doorway. Still shivering. Fat chance, Payno.

“Only good boys get rewarded, Payne. Now get in here and cuddle. I want to watch this movie and drink cocoa. Don't forget the boys are coming by tomorrow. And they'll be staying the whole week.” Liam groaned and stomped over to where Zayn was sat, curling into the blankets and pillows with a pout. Zayn kissed his nose, the pout melting away nearly instantly. 

“I thought you liked bad boys?” The movie was, naturally, the Polar Express. One of Liam's favorites. (And Zayn's too, actually).

“Honey, you are about as far from 'bad boys' as you can get. And I love you.” Liam snuggled closer, sapping Zayn's body heat while clutching his Batman mug. There was a marshmallow mustache across his upper lip, which Zayn licked away with a smirk.

“If this is our last chance to be alone together before they come, shouldn't we...” Zayn pressed play on the remote and rolled his eyes.

“Stop trying to get me to bed and watch the damn movie.” Liam was out like a light half an hour in, curled in Zayn's lap and snoring softly. Zayn stroked his fingers through the soft hair on his head and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 :)


End file.
